


Pleasant Experiences

by your_local_mook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's a little tipsy too but not as much, Drunk Castiel (Supernatural), Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Well almost human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_local_mook/pseuds/your_local_mook
Summary: Based on that one post where someone pointed out that Cas is a cute drunk who flirted with Dean.Cas almost loses his grace. Dean takes him to a bar to cheer him up, which Cas thinks isn't a good idea. That is, until the drunk flirting starts...
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 121





	Pleasant Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't even know XD

Dealing with rogue angels has always been draining for the boys, but this time, Castiel’s grace is so spent that he’s almost completely human. It was a victory on the whole, but the angel wouldn’t be able to get even half his capabilities back for a long time.

And that’s where Dean Winchester comes in.

“Wait, Dean, where are we going?” Cas asked, worry lacing his voice as the hunter dragged him out of the door.

“You, my friend, are going to forget about all your worries, and join me on a good night out.”

Dean smirked and got into the driver’s seat of his Impala. The angel, meanwhile, rolled his eyes and slipped into the passenger seat.

“I don’t see how drinking excessively in a sub-par bar would help improve my current situation,” the angel grumbled as he buckled the seatbelt. Now it was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Come on, think of it this way. For once, you don’t have to rob an entire liquor store just to get drunk!”

“And how is getting drunk going to help me? My last experience wasn’t pleasant.”

“Ohhhh, trust me.” Dean started the car, his grin widening at the steady rumble of the engine. “I’ll make sure it is.”

\----------

After an hour at the bar and many drinks later, Cas had shed off his trench coat and rolled up the sleeves of his white work shirt. Dean would deny it til the end of his days, but he definitely was checking out Cas’ forearms. Luckily, the angel was a little tipsy, and didn’t notice. 

“I must admit,” Cas began, his speech almost slurring, “I thought this would be another one of your terrible ideas. I am actually having fun, so thank you.”

“Ha!” Dean took a victorious sip of his drink. “See? I told you I’d make it a pleasant experience.” He leaned in towards his friend. “Now how about we go see if we can make this night better by rounding up a couple of girls, hm? Decent hotel room, double beds, c’mon, what do you say?”

Castiel was still sober enough to feel mildly uncomfortable about the notion, but the fuzziness in his brain accompanied by a chuckle veiled most of it. 

“Thanks, but I think I’ve already had enough fun for tonight.” He clinked his glass against the Winchester’s, and winked. “Why don’t you go by yourself instead, handsome?”

Dean blinked in surprise at Cas’ sudden boldness. He was speechless for a good moment, but then got his act together.

“Uh, really? I mean, you sure? You could be missing out on something good.” Dean raised his eyebrows suggestively. He meant the potential girls, obviously, but apparently drunk Cas didn’t see it that way.

“Maybe I could be, maybe I couldn’t be.” The angel took a decent swig of his drink. “Depends on how skilled you are.”

Dean’s entire face lit up like a red traffic light. 

“I- I’m sorry, what?” The hunter chuckled nervously. “Me?”

“Yes,” Cas replied, raising an eyebrow. “You invited me to the same room. I assumed you and I would, uh, let’s say “mingle”, along with the girls.”

“I think you forgot about the double beds part,” Dean mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh yes, you did mention that.”

The two drank in silence for two beats, Dean’s head reeling from whatever the hell just happened.

“You know,” Cas continued. “Come to think of it, I don’t think I will be missing out on much.”

Dean frowned.

“Why do you say that?”

“You may be attractive and nice, Dean, but I doubt your romantic advances are that good.” Cas drained the last of his alcohol, but over the lip of the glass, Dean could see the smirk on Castiel’s lips. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe not, but the hunter grinned back, a challenge slowly kindling within him.

“Now, hold on just a minute, how the hell would you know? Have you been checking me out?”

“Not as much as you have been checking out my arms the entire time my coat has been off.”

Dammit. He knew.

“Oh, I think it’s more than that,” Dean countered, leaning in further.

“Are you calling me a liar, Winchester?” Cas tilted his head, that little bastard smile still on his face.

“Oh, I most certainly am.”

Dean’s challenging flame fizzled out when Cas hit him with a hard, sober stare. It was breathtaking, honestly, how far those blue diamond eyes could see into you, how much they knew, and how much they could figure out. Right then, those eyes had Dean’s soul stripped bare and pinned to the spot. For a moment, no one else was in the bar. There was no bar. Just him, Cas, and a wide ocean of possibilities all around them.

“And would a liar ask you,” Cas said, slowly, deliberately, “that if we were completely sober, would we still do this?”

“Do what?” Dean questioned, his voice almost a low whisper.

“This. Us. You and me, rallying a figurative tennis ball, exchanging flirtations. I know you, Dean. Why now?”

Dean licked his lips and pursed them.

“First of all, I’m no good around guys anyway. I mean, if one flirted with me like this, I would probably die on the spot. I- I can’t handle that kind of guy-to-guy compliment, I wouldn’t know what to do. And second of all, you flirted first by calling me handsome.”

Cas looked down and smiled.

“Apologies. It was true, though, you are a handsome male.”

“Cas!” The hunter laughed and shook his head. “I think you’ve had one too many drinks, buddy. How about we talk about this in the morning, hm?”

Cas’ face fell into an expression of dejection. Dean was right, this conversation would be better held in the morning, when both of them were in a clear state of mind. Or, rather, clearer. No telling how well they’d feel with a mild hangover, especially if they continued to drink at the bunker. The two stood up, paid for their drinks, and exited the bar towards the Impala.

“Oh, and Cas?”

“Hm?”

The angel already had a hand on the door handle, when Dean stood in front of him, hesitant, then planted a small peck on Cas’ cheek.

“I, uh, haven’t had that much to drink, so I know exactly what I’m saying. I don’t think I would have minded a hotel room in the end anyway, just minus the girls and the double beds. King sized would have been enough.” Now it was Dean’s turn to wink, sending Cas’ cheeks burning. “I promised you a pleasant experience, didn’t I? The offer’s still up if you want it.”

Cas’ smile couldn’t grow any wider, and while it was tempting…

“Like you said,” the angel replied, “let’s talk about this in the morning.”

Cas pecked Dean’s lips, a small gesture, a token, and a promise to the hunter. 

Neither men could stop smiling the whole car ride back, and by the time morning came around, they were both safely snuggled into the arms of one another. A pleasant experience, indeed.


End file.
